


Gender Swap!

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up as females and try to return to normal.





	Gender Swap!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my friend TheHuntressSheComes on Wattpad!

Sam sat up in his bed as he yawned. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it read 7:30 AM. With a groan he stood up and stretched for a minute before walking into the kitchen. Sam squinted his eyes when he turned on the lights. He walked over to the coffee pot and made himself a cup. Sam felt his hair fall in front of his face, he simply tucked it behind his ears. Sam tilted his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, he stopped when he noticed something different. His hair had become longer, and thicker. Sam jogged to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. 

"What the-" Sam put his hand on his face to make sure what he was seeing was real. Sam had long thick brown hair. He looked down and saw that his clothes had become baggy. Sam gingerly peered into his shirt and saw that he now had breasts. He looked back up and raced to Dean's room. Sam stopped at the door and pushed it open.

"Dean we're-" Sam trailed off when he saw that his older brother was kneading his breasts. Dean quickly noticed Sam was at the door and put his arms back at his sides. "Dude...seriously?!" 

"What! c'mon Sammy did you think this wouldn't be the first thing I did?" Dean scoffed and brushed past Sam. Dean walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He rose his eyebrows as he studied himself. 

"Dean we need to fix this!" Sam put his hands on his hips. 

"Sammy, ease up! This is a dream come true!" Dean turned around to face Sam. 

"We need to figure this out, now." Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He searched for his bag that contained his laptop, but it wasn't where he left it. 

"Is this what you're looking for?" Dean smirked as he held up a black purse. Sam walked up to him and saw that his cellphone and wallet was inside. Sam dug around in the purse and found a makeup bag. Sam immediately shoved the purse away and sighed while Dean threw his head back in laughter. 

"Dean this isn't funny!" Sam gave Dean his best bitch face. 

"Jeez looks like someone's on their period.." Dean put his hands up and backed away. Sam immediately walked up to Dean and slapped him.   
"You're done Sam!" Dean pushed Sam and hit him back. Sam retaliated and tackled Dean to the ground. The two of them continued to hit each other but stopped when they heard a familiar voice. 

"Woah! Catfight!" Gabriel leaned against the table as he spoke. Sam quickly got off of his brother and acted as if their fight didn't happen. 

"You fix this right now!" Sam fixed his hair and pointed at Gabriel. 

"Samantha calm down! I was just looking for some entertainment." Gabriel stood up and smirked once he saw Sam's Bitch face. 

"Playtime is over Gabriel, change us back" Dean chimed in and took a step closer to the archangel. 

"Fine, if you say so Deanna." Gabriel snapped his fingers and gave Sam and Dean a small frown. He looked over at Sam and winked 

"Until next time a Samantha" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and disappeared.


End file.
